As flat panel display technology develops, it has become a trend to develop flat display panels with a high resolution, a high contrast, a high refresh rate, a narrow bezel, and a thin body. At present, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are still a mainstream product of panel display. In order to realize narrow-bezel, thin, and cost-effective LCD panels, development and application of GOA (Gate Driver On Array) technology have become relatively mature.
In the prior art, generally speaking, reset of Q(n) node in a GOA circuit of a display panel can be realized only by means of a high-level scanning signal outputted by a gate driving circuit in a G(n+2)th stage. If the G(n+2)th-stage gate driving circuit does not output the scanning signal normally, Q(n) node in an nth stage of the GOA circuit cannot be reset, which affects normal display of a next frame. Sometimes, the abnormality can also make a gate output a multiple-pulse waveform, which will then activate an over-current protection function and lead to an automatic shutdown of the device.